legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - The Animal Killers
LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - The Animal Killers 2 May Japan - 07:12 PM Tenguu City - Hinami Street In a Abandoned Deposit ---- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA". An evil and sadistic laughter could be heard in an abandoned deposit on a street of Tenguu City. And with laughter, could also be heard cries of pain of a cat. (???): This cat know how to scream! Now! Cut its ears! - A masculine voice was heard in a room at the end of the deposit. The room had a red light and was quite similar to any horror film room. (???): Not yet. Remember: One fun at the time. - This time, a female voice was heard. Two people were there. (???): What!? No! Give me this knife! - The man probably take a knife from the hands of the woman while a loud cat's screech was in the air. (???): Oi! I said no yet. '' ''(???): But we don't have anything to cut from it anymore! Lest's just finish it! (???): You're right. Go ahead... The man let out a evil smirk and said: (???): Take this! And this! - The man said this several times while the sound of a blade going through something was in the air. (???): Han, han. HAHAHAHA. Look at this fucking stupid animal. Its brain is coming out! - The masculine voice said in a loud voice, any people hearing from distance already would knew that person was insane. (???): Seriously, you need to control yourself. - The female voice said to the man. (???): Why should I? (???): Because you "spree-animal-killing" is drawing attention of the Police. What if someday we got caught? (???): Why you're worried about it, '''Aki Honda? '''You do it much before than I. '' '' Aki Honda... how to describe her... Aki Honda was the female leader of a gang of middle-school bullies in MindBrooker School whose favorite victim was Hiroko Kaizuka (a student from Raizen School) whom they often tormented out of jealousy for her high grades in the whole city, which skewed the class's performance numbers against them. Aki Honda was once a student from Gakuen School, however, her bully actions in that school forced the Educational Council transfer Aki Honda to the MindBrooker School; a school prison just for delinquents, criminals and gangsters. Aki was such a terror, boys in the class feared her, and one member of her group often faced as much bullying as Hiroko herself, for merely expressing mild opposition to some of what they did. Over the years, "bully" was something that was getting small for her. She started to make her gang rape and torture women in the city. The most notable torture the gang inflicted was forcing Hiroko to eat worms, and then raping her with a test tube, an event Miyoko was beaten for because she was too late to join in. Later, she started killing street-animals with Tomoo. There is no delinquent in the city that don't know her. Basically, she is the "supreme-delinquent" of all delinquents of the city. Her gang has 5000 delinquents of several schools, all delinquents that appeared before were members of her gang. Aki: Hahaha. But unlike you I'm strategist in my moves. You would be dead in the prison now if you were alone. '''Tomoo'. - If you watched Elfen Lied, you know this bastard... Tomoo is a sadistic and homicidal animal serial killer and is Aki Honda's partner. He show to be very friendly towards Aki Honda since she is the leader of the gang he is in. Tomoo has some psychological illness and he really loves torturing animals. However, he also really love bullying humans alongside his partners as well.'' Tomoo: Hehehe, don't be so cold. I'm your best friend, right? Aki: No, you're trash. By the way... Tomoo. I forget to tell you something. - Said Aki Honda while she walked out from the room. Tomoo: Hehe, what's it? '' ''Aki: There is someone watching us right now... - Aki Honda said while turning her eyes on all sides of the abandoned deposit. Tomoo: What! - Tomoo ran out of the room looking at all the possible directions of the deposit. Tomoo: Where are you!? You asshole! Show yourself! However, at that moment, a masculine voice has heard in the front of the deposit. Stuff to hear while reading - ''' '' (???): Hahaha. I was discovered. - A teenage boy from their age entered in the deposit through the front door. It was Misogi Kumagawa smiling insanely. When he opened the door, a pool of blood also entered in the deposit. His shoes were completely covered in the blood. And he was carrying a gigantic screw.'' Aki: Ohh! Misogi Kumagawa! The sexy servant of Eckidina KnightWalker! I always wanted you just for me! - Misogi was very famous in the city alongside Eckidina KnightWalker. Both had a reputation for being cold-blooded killers of the KnightWalker Family. There was no one in the city that heard their names. Misogi: You know me. That's make my mission much easy. Tomoo looked at the pool blood and asked to Misogi. Tomoo: You fucking nigga! What you have done?! Misogi looked at the outside of the deposit and saw 9 man dead on the ground, and answered his question. Misogi: Your friends were smoking meth here in front of the door and they did not let me in. So I sent them to Valhalla. (Valhala is death dimension where the Vikings warriors were sent). Aki: You're letting me wet, honey! Tomoo: *humpf* - Tomoo was quite jealous of her words. Misogi: Don't do this. This is disgusting. I only love my lover Eckidina. - He is calling Eckidina by her name since his "happy night" with her. Aki: Muu... Tks! That unfortunate... - Aki said in lower voice almost whispering. Tomoo: Then, what the so "beloved" KnightWalker Family want with us? Us, dirty delinquents. Misogi: Oportet te... esse ipsum (To be precise... we need you in English) - Misogi said these words in Latin. Aki & Tomoo: What? - Tomoo and Aki understood his words because Tenguu City was founded by Latin people in 1200 on Japan. And all schools have Latin in their agenda. Misogi: You guys heard that. We need you. We need you help to active the our so beloved goal! Aki: Goal? I believe Eckidina was the one who sent you here. Misogi: That's right. She sent me here to tell you guys a message. '' ''Tomoo: Message? Misogi: Yep. Aki Honda, your gang is the Mafusa Gang, right? You have an army of delinquents, gangsters, and criminals under your command in the whole state and you're the most famous delinquent in MindBrooke School. Your gang is the biggest gang is the country. We need that. Also, Eckidina give a order to you guys go to her mansion tonight at 00:00. Aki: Why you guys that have armies capable of capturing small nations want with us? Goal? What the hell Eckidina is planning? Misogi, Tomoo and Aki stayed in silence for 1 minute until Misogi broken the silence and let out a evil smile. Aki and Tomoo noticed his reaction and were ready to heard his words. ''Misogi: '''A CIVIL WAR! Part 1 At Raizen High School Class 3 Tamae Okamine was marking the presence of the students present. Tamae: Mami Tomoe. Mami: Present! Tamae: Gretchen. Gretchen: Present! Tamae: Kei Nozaki. Kei: Present... While Tamae was marking the presence of all students... but she finally arrived in Kurumi Tokisaki name. Tamae: Eh.. Kurumi Tokisaki... - Everyone looked at Kurumi's chair that was empty. Tamae: My... Miss Kurumi just came on the first day and after that day we did not see her anymore. And... Katarina and La Folia-san also are not present today. I wonder what happened. - Said Tamae while she was looking at the name of La Folia and Katarina in her list. At La Folia's house La Folia was carrying a bowl of water as she entered in Katarina's room. La Folia: How is she, Katarina? - La Folia asked Katarina that was seated in a chair on the side of a bed of the room. Katarina: She is ok. She is breathing normally. - Katarina answered La Folia while she was looking at girl passed out on the bed. She was a 10 years old girl with blue hair. She was Mana Takamiya, the girl that passed out last night. La Folia: Thank god we found her on the way to school. She would be in trouble if she continued there. Katarina: Yes, and she is so younger. - Katarina remembered when she and La Folia found her on the way to school. Katarina's flashback 06:35 PM Tenguu City - Tenguu Mountain Katarina and La Folia were walking through the mountain that gave a shortcut to arrive earlier in Raizen School. La Folia: How many times have I told you to stop eating 3 breads in the breakfast! You will get fat! Katarina: I unaware that word! Haha. La Folia looked at the breasts of Katarina and saw them were quite large. Her face blushed a little and at that time she thought that all those fats were going to her breasts. Katarina was the most gluttonous person La Folia ever met but she never won a kilo. La Folia: Damn those "two". - Said La Folia while she was frustrated. Katarina: Hmm? Said something? '' ''La Folia: Nothing! - La Folia was making a angry face. Katarina: Why are you angry!? '' ''La Folia: I am not! Katarina: Yes you are! La Folia: No! I'm not. - This fun fight lasted for 3 minutes. However, La Folia saw someone on the ground 11 meters away from them. La Folia: Hey, Katarina. Katarina: What's it? La Folia: It's just me or I'm seeing someone there on the ground. - La Folia could see a very young girl with blue hair on the ground. Katarina: Now that you said... La Folia: What we're doing! C'mon! When Katarina and La Folia girl came running at where the girl was, La Folia put her fingers on the girl's neck to check her heartbeat. La Folia: Thankfully, she's alive. However, her skin is cold. I think she fainted. - La Folia grabbed the girl by the arms and put the arms of the girl around her neck. While La Folia raised the girl, Katarina noticed something similar to a radio in her right ear. '' ''La Folia: Katarina help me with her. Let's take her to our home. Katarina: Y-Yeah Katarina helped La Folia to bring the girl to La Folia's house and decided to ignore the radio in her ear. Back to La Folia's house after the flashback La Folia: Katarina. Since I'm awake since last night I'll try to sleep in the other bed. Please try to watch her in this time. Katarina: Right. Good dreams. La Folia slept on other bed that was on the side of the Blue-haired girl bed. La Folia slept while Katarina was sitting next to the girl's bed to watch her. Part 2 In La Folia's mind La Folia was sleeping and had a bad dream... a very comic one... La Folia: Katarina! Why?! I tought you loved me! Katarina: I'm sorry, La Folia. But I can't stay in this type of relationship anymore. La Folia: Why?! After 20 years together! Our memories! Our feelings! Our nights together! You will throw it all in the trash as if it was nothing?! Katarina: Don't try to seduce me again... La Folia. It's over! La Folia: I can't believe you breaking up with me! Katarina: Sorry, Folia but I'm just not gay--'' ''La Folia: You not gay!? After 20 years with another girl you going to say it now?! Katarina: --for you. - Katarina wrapped her arms in a girl who was covered by a white light. She was... Eckidina KnightWalker! (La Folia La Folia La Folia!!!) - La Folia was hearing a voice in the background. The voice sounded like an echo but she ignored that voice to see the scene about Katarina and Eckidina together. Eckidina: Let's get out of here, my love. Katarina: Yeah, honey. La Folia: Wait! Katarina! Don't go! Please! (La Folia! La Folia! La Folia!) Katarina and Eckidina stopped walking and Katarina looked back to La Folia very slowly and said: "Goodbye, La Folia Rihavein." (La Folia! La Folia! La Folia!) After that, La Folia woke up screaming in Katarina's face that was trying to wake her: '''NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ''Katarina: '''UUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!' ''Before Katarina could stop screaming, La Folia took Katarina by the collar of her clothes. La Folia: Katarina! How can you do this to me! You were seduced by a girl like Eckidina that is very different from me and have sexual experience unlike me! Don't tell me you'll betray me to stay with her! '' ''Katarina: What you talking about? - Katarina said while she was shaking in fear. La Folia: Ahn?..... - La Folia released Katarina. La Folia: It... was... a just dream? Katarina: What are y- AH! La Folia! She woke up! La Folia: Ahn!? Really!? 08:19 PM La Folia's house The blue-haired girl named Mana that was fainting finally opened her eyes when La Folia and Katarina were looking at her. Mana: Ahn?.... Wh-e-re I am? La Folia: Are you feeling good? Mana: W-who are you? '' ''La Folia: I'm La Folia Rihavein and this girl here is Katarina Couteau. Katarina: Nice to meet you. Mana: Nice to meet you. And yes, I'm feeling good. La Folia: Good to hear! Mana: Ah... What happened to me? La Folia: We found you while we were going to school on Tenguu Mountain. You passed out on the floor so we brought you to my house. Mana: Ahh... I remember now. I passed ou- - Mana remembered what she heard last night; her younger brother was killed. Mana started to cry again. Katarina: Hey! Why you crying? It hurts somewhere? Mana: No. I lost someone important... La Folia: We're not going to ask what happened if you don't want to. Mana: Thanks... - Said Mana while she wiped her face of her tears. '' '' La Folia: I'm sorry. But what's your name? Mana: It's Mana Takamiya. La Folia: Ok, Mana. Nice to meet you. Mana, you going to stay in our house until you recover, fine? Mana: Fine... and... thank you. La Folia: No problem - La Folia answered Mana with a smile. Part 3 South America - 13:47 AM Brazil - Rio de Janeiro Santos Dumonde Airport - Merryweather Security Private Sector '' In the Santos Dumonde Airport, the Merryweather Security sent the LN-666 Project that was purchased by Eckidina KnightWalker to the airport, and was about to be sent to Japan, Tenguu City.'' The LN-666 Project was placed in armored truck with an elite escort of Merryweather Security being composed of 300 armored cars, 5 helicopters, 15 Tanks, 500 police cars of the Policia Militar do Estado de Rio de Janeiro (PMERJ, Military Police of Rio de Janeiro) and the PMERJ Elite Squad, BOPE. There was a hundreds of soldiers surrounding all quadrillion of Airport. They were armed to their teeth. 100 snipers were positioned on the command towers, all aircraft that had marked takeoffs were banned, 20 armed interceptors, 30 helicopters loaded with missiles, all entries have been closed by the BOPE armed with assault rifles, SMGs, Light Assault guns and even Grenade Launchers. More than 7000 soldiers were stationed in the middle of the track landing. If this scene was seen by an ordinary person, the person will probably think that a war is about to start. The commander of BOPE Battalion, Roberto Falcão watched the scene. Roberto: Meu deus... (My god...). - The Brazilian Commander said while a captain of other escort squad approached, he was Leonardo Fernandez. Leonardo: Senhor. A escorta esta completa. O Projeto LN-666 esta sendo posto no avião assim como planejado. (Sir. The escort is complete. The LN-666 Project is being placed in the plane as planned). Roberto: Bom ouvir isso. Porém... quem diabos no mundo iria comprar essa coisa. Para inicio de conversa, essa coisa nem ao menos deveria existir. Essa arma é algo que poderia mudar o curso da historia da humanidade para pior. (Good to hear. However... who the hell in this world would buy this thing. To begin with, this thing should not exist. That weapon can change the history of humanity to worse). Leonardo: De fato... só podemos rezar para que nada der errado. Se alguma coisa acontecer de errado... nós estamos... (Indeed.. we can only pray that nothing goes wrong. If something goes wrong... we're...) Roberto: Espero que a humanidade não esteja cometendo o maior erro da historia. Só podemos rezar para Deus e esperar que nada aconteça. Malditos KnightWalkers. (I hope that humanity is not making the biggest mistake of our history. We can only pray to God and hope that nothing happens. Damn KnightWalkers). Part 4 Somewhere in Irland 20:00 AM Kurumi Tokisaki, the Spirit that was killed by Mana Takamiya days ago finally returned to life. However, she was teleported to Irland country. There, she started killing more people to steal their lifetimes. Kurumi: I'm still hungry... Ah... it's was you again, Phantom. A dark presence was right behind of Kurumi. It was more like a shadow. Kurumi named it as Phantom (Phantom): ..... Kurumi: But now I know something... There are 2 ExKriegs alive... When I revived after being killed by Mana that day, I search other Multi-Universes. And in the 4th Multi-Universe I found a black haired boy. His name was Yuuchiro Hyakuya. ExKriegs had red hair, however, I could feel a powerful ExKrieg Biological Line in his blood. That was amazing. I never knew such a person could exist. (Phantom): ... '' Kurumi: Oh, please. I need to get more time... But.. I'm not giving up. There are two Prime Abyssal Punisher in the Multi-Universe now. But unlike the female ExKrieg that don't discovered her powers, the male ExKrieg already discovered his powers. I need that man's power to use "Yod Beth of my Angel, Zafkiel's final bullet". I won't let him go. '' (Phantom): ... Kurumi: He will be mine. I'll find the Spirit that appeared in this world 30 Years ago, the First Spirit that brought every Spirit that has followed and to kill it with my very own hand. And with the power of the Prime Abyssal Punisher... '''I'll defeat the 3 Dark Emperors and end this war forever...' Part 5 ''La Folia's house - 23:04 AM Katarina was sleeping alongside La Folia in their bed. However... "It hurting!" "Stop!" "HELP ME!" "MY SON! PLEASE SOMEONE!" "MY PREGNANT WIFE IS..." Katarina started to hear voices of panic and despair... when... REJRFG.jpg Katarina woke up in the middle of the night scared... but she was not frightened because of the nightmare... but because that was the first time that another nightmare haunted her in her life. And unlike the old nightmare... it was quite real and darker. Katarina got up from her bed and looked at the moon through the window. Katarina: Something bad is about to happen... LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA - Episode 5: The Animal Killers. To Be Continued Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Raizen School Arc Category:Transcripts Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:Light Novel Style